


Jealousy

by unusuallyeddie



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gay, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Pre-Slash, ciel realizing he has a crush, ciels foul mouth, have fun nerds, hes a mess, i havent watched this show in years forgive me if its ooc, its kinda cute tbh, its mostly internal monologuing, oh well, random woman being insulted a lot, sebastian is a flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:25:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unusuallyeddie/pseuds/unusuallyeddie
Summary: Seeing Sebastian flirt with a distraught woman on a case awakens some confusing feelings for Ciel





	Jealousy

The year was 1815, the air was warm, and Ciel Phantomhive was fuming. 

Mind you, the young boy was usually irritable in some form or another. It was just a part of his personality. But this time, oh, this time he had a reason.

You see, Ciel had just received yet another case from the Queen. An unidentified man had been stalking women throughout London, terrorizing them to the point where they’re afraid to leave their homes, and then breaks in while their sleeping and slits their throats.

It’s terribly unpleasant, but the Queen feared the man would soon tire of peasant women and would move onto those of royal blood soon enough, so she called on Ciel to ‘take care of it’.

So, currently, the young lord and his butler, Sebastian, were currently discussing the matter with a woman who claimed to have been stalked for the past six days and nights.

“It’s just terrible!” The woman - for Ciel couldn’t be bothered to remember her name - sobbed, holding tightly onto Sebastian's hand. “I fear for my very life!”   


“Of course.” Sebastian said soothingly, allowing the woman to shamelessly grip him. “Amnd my Lord and I will do everything we can to ensure your safety.”   


“Could you please just tell us what you saw?” Ciel cut in, sounding miffed. And for good reason, too, at least in his eyes. This nameless harlot was draping herself over his butler, with little to no modesty, crying like a common child over something beyond her control. It was pitiful. “If we actually get a description, we can bother doing something about it.”   


“I-I’m afraid I have yet to see his face.” The woman sniffed, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief Sebastian had procured. “But he is tall, and lean, I was able to see that much.” She looked up at Sebastian with a childish look of admiration. “Will you two really be able to help me?”   


Ciel spoke before Sebastian could. “Of course,  _ miss _ , it’s our job.” he said scathingly.

Sebastian shot him a small smile. “Be careful, my lord, or your attitude will land you in trouble. It doesn’t do to act like a petulant child.” The words were teasing, but there was a dangerous undertone to them, the kind that reminded Ciel of what Sebastian really was and sent ice running through his veins. Sebastian turned back to the woman. 

“As for your question, Madame, we will certainly do our best.”   


The woman's eyelashes fluttered as she blushed and smiled coyly through her tears, making Ciel roll his eyes so hard it almost hurt. “However should I repay you?” She asked, pressing herself closer to Sebastian's chest.

“Your safety is enough, dear lady.” He responded smoothly, taking her hand and kissing it.

Ciel watched, his singular visible eye wide with outrage. Something disgustingly heavy settled in his stomach, something that made him want to be violently sick over the woman’s ill-fitting dress. 

That was  _ his _ butler.  _ His  _ Sebastian. The man was meant to follow Ciel’s orders, not to be slobbered all over by some half-witted whore. Ciel was the one who sold his soul to Sebastian, not this cockroach. The two were one at this point, and Ciel was not about to allow some ignorant, dolled-up, irritating bitch ruin that for him.

Ciel froze, not noticeable to anyone but the demon in front of him. What on Earth was he thinking? Why did he care so much about some nameless woman flirting with his butler, and said butler flirting back in his own subtle way?   


It was disgusting, yes, but nothing that should’ve bothered Ciel as much as it was.

Unless…

No, Ciel did not dare to even entertain the thought. It was disgusting, and wrong, and besides, he was betrothed to Lizzie. He dare not even think about having a crush on his demonic butler,  _ especially _ not on his demonic butler.

The very thought of it made him feel ill.

Apparently Sebastian picked up on Ciel’s internal struggle, regarding his master with a seemingly indifferent look. “Are you quite alright, young master?”   


Ignoring the woman cooing over how cute it was that Sebastian cared so much for him, Ciel nodded. “I am fine, now wrap this up so we may head home.” He ordered. 

Sebastian smiled politely, turning back to the woman and telling her that the case would be solved soon, and that she needn’t worry. He slowly released himself from her grip and moved closer to Ciel, bowing low enough that they were at a nearly equal height. “Shall we go, young master?”   


“Yes, we shall.” Ciel said icily, turning and walking back to his carriage, not bothering to see if Sebastian was following. He always was.

As the two sat during their ride home, Ciel staring sullenly out of the window, the young boy took a moment to reflect on his earlier loss of composure. It wasn’t unlike him, on the contrary it was very much in character, but it was still worrying the way his feelings got away from him. He snuck a glance at his butler, who was eyeing him with a knowing glint in those blood-red eyes. Ciel’s breath caught in his throat.

_ Fuck. _

He had a pathetic little crush on the demon.

Ciel quickly looked away, back out the window, face burning and what was left of his heart sinking low in his chest.

This was bad. Very, very bad.

He snuck another glance at Sebastian, who was still eyeing him carefully, in a way that Ciel couldn’t tell was out of amusement or bloodlust. They were very similar to the demon, after all. But there was something different in his eyes, something akin to fondness, or as close as the butler could get. Perhaps...this wasn’t so bad after all?   


No, no, this was definitely bad. Very bad. The absolute worst.

Ciel sighed and looked out the window once more, accepting his fate with a sinking feeling of regret in his stomach.

Damn it all to Hell and back.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for tumblr user katipotatoe, thank you for the prompt dear!!


End file.
